The Culture Festival
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Raimon Jr is holding a Culture Festival, perfectly normal, right? "Normal" isn't the word you would use when somehow Kariya, Kirino, Hayami and Tsurugi end up in a cross-dressing Beauty Pageant! And why are the guys running for their lives when they enter the Maid café? Maybe you should ask Raimon's female delinquent: Seto Midori.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa** **Minna. Here's another fanfic by your's truly. There will be future chapter's seeing as I have writer's block for both "The World Ends With You" and "The ex Captain of Diamond Dust" but I'll soon get over it...I hope ****(-_-****|||)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Everyone who was in Raimon junior high was totally busy these past four days. All of the school was decorated with ribbons, streamers, flowers, posters, the whole shebang! Because this weekend the school was holding a Culture Festival, everyone was really excited about this. There where going to be food stands, face-painting, dancing, concerts by the music club and plays by the drama club, a maid café, there was even going to be a Beauty Pageant this year!

"Really? A Beauty Pageant? That's a new one." Hayami said while putting on his school shirt. They just finished practice for today, then they off to whatever they helping with in the festival.

"Yeah." Hikaru buttoned up his jacket, "They're even holding one for the boys, can believe that?"

Tenma nodded his head as finished tying his shoe lace, "Yeah I heard about that. Apparently its no ordinary pageant, I overheard some of the third years before saying that the guys have to cross-dress!"

"What the hell? What guy in his right mind would sign up for something like that? They're just asking for public embarrassment if they do." Tsurugi stated, his hands in his pocket and leaning against the door frame. Half of the team nodded in agreement at his words. Kariya laughed to himself.

"I bet if Kirino-senpai entered, he'll win first place for sure. He's gotta be the most feminine-looking guy in the whole school!" That made some of them laugh, but earned them all a death glare from the pink-haired defender.

"Ha-ha, very funny. But there's no way I'm signing up. Like Tsurugi said, it's just asking for public embarrassment."

"Oh, but you personally don't have to sign up." Kariya had a very devilish grin on his face, "Other students can write your name down on the list, senpai." Immediately Kirino got what the first year was hinting at.

"You wouldn't dare!?"

"Maybe~ Maybe not~." Kariya said in a sing-song voice.

"Agh! Kariya you little-!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I was just joking, I'm not _that _cruel. And besides," He made his way up to Kirino and then...hugged him! "you're my favourite senpai~."

Kirino was completely shocked, he had to be up to something! He just knew it! "G-get off of me you baka!" Kariya let go, smirking and walked back over to Hikaru.

Tsurugi had a slightly amused grin as he stared at his senpai's back, "Kirino. There's something on your back."

"Huh?" Kirino placed his arm around his back and felt a piece of paper on there. He took it off and read what was on there in blue ink.

_For 500 yen I will date you!_

A crimson red vein appeared on the side of his forehead, "Kariya!" The said boy laughed and turned to Tsurugi.

"Aww, why did you have to tell him?" He pouted but was still softly laughing.

"Alright, we've had our fun. Tenma, didn't you agree to help the KFC today?" Shindou asked. **(A/N: **Great, now I'm craving fried chicken xD**)**

"Oh right! I almost forget. Thanks Captain!" Tenma grabbed his satchel and ran out the door at lightening speed.

"Where does he get that energy from?" Hamano sweatdropped.

"So what are the girls doing for the festival?" Hikaru asked.

"Believe it or not, a maid café." Kurama answered, laughing awkwardly. This made Nishiki nearly fell over. Seto Midori; Raimon's female delinquent, working in a maid café...He already felt sorry for the poor guys that will get served by her. Also, she isn't that great of a cook, he knows from experience. Nishiki felt like he was going to throw up remembering that day back in his first year with Midori. But then again, Aoi and Akane will also be there...but still, scary thought of Midori in a maid café.


	2. Chapter 2

**Geez one review, but at least people have fave it n.n  
Anyway, here's the second chapy~**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day at lunch break, Kirino, Hamano, Tsurugi and Hayami were walking down the hallway of the first floor, they were going for a bit of training down at the field with the rest of the team. Tomorrow the festival started, so everyone was buzzing all over the place, making the last details to whatever they were doing, it was like rush hour at the moment!

Over at the bulletin board a whole group of students from different years gathered around it, laughing and saying stuff like "They've got guts!" and "Man! Who would have thought that those two would sign up?".

"What's going on here?" Hamano questioned. Hayami shrugged at his best friend.

"Let's check it out." Kirino suggested and walked over, Tsurugi following him. Nodding, the other two followed as well.

"Hey look! There they are!" Girl pointed at Kirino and Tsurugi, and the rest of the group clapped and whistled at them.

"You two are legends!" One guy who looked to be a third year gave the thumbs up at the two boys. Hamano and Hayami stood behind the other two and looked confusingly at each other, what was going?

"What are you talking about?" Tsurugi frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh like you don't know." A girl with red hair giggled at them, "I think it's so brave of you two that you'll stand on a stage in front of half the school in dresses!"

"WHAT!" Kirino and Tsurugi yelled in unison and pushed their way through the crowed and looked at the list everyone was staring at.

_Boys cross-dressing pageant:  
1) Kirino Ranmaru  
2) Tsurugi Kyousuke_

Both boys turned as white as a ghost and the background shattered like glass breaking. Hamano couldn't hold his laughter in any longer, he burst out laughing like a hyena. Hayami soon followed his best friend's actions. The group that was there all left to either eat lunch or help with decorating a stall.

Kirino recovered and looked at the handwriting, it was very familiar. He then went through his bag and pulled out the sheet of paper that Kariya stuck on his back yesterday, he was going to throw it out but never got around to it.

"The handwriting is a match! Kariya was the one that put our names down!"

Tsurugi clenched his fist in anger with a murderous gaze in his eyes, "That's it! I'm going to beat the crap outta that little shit!" Before he could walk off, Kirino grabbed his making him turn around.

"No. I have a better idea." The pink-haired teen had a very evil-looking smile on his face and held up his black ink pen. Tsurugi got what his senpai meant and smiled evilly along with him.

"Yes, _**that **_will teach him to mess with us!" Both boys started laughing like a maniac as Kirino wrote Kariya's name down on the sheet.

"I think they've finally lost it." Hayami sweatdropped.

"Yeah." Hamano sweatdropped along with him.

"Alright guys, let's go. Everyone must waiting for us." Kirino smiled friendly at them and continued to walk down the hallway to field, Tsurugi followed. Hayami started to walk but turned around.

"Hamano, come on."

"Oh err...You go on ahead, I need to use the bathroom. I'll catch up."

"Okay." Hayami nodded and caught up with the other two.

Hamano stared at the list, should he? Hayami is his best friend after all, "_But I gotta admit, it'd be pretty funny to see that..._" Making up his mind, he grabbed a red pen out of his bag and leaned in to the list and wrote.

_4) Hayami Tsurumasa _

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。

"Oh come on Midori! It's just for the weekend." Akane pouted as she held a maid costume in front of her.

"For the last time NO! I am not wearing that!" Midori fumed.

"Pwease~." Akane did her best puppy dog eyes. Midori's eyebrows twitched.

"No."

Aoi sighed, this was going nowhere. But then an idea popped into her mind, "You know, I bet Nishiki would visit us, I mean, we all know how much he likes rice balls."

That caught the red-head's attention and made her blush. Nishiki would visit...?

"G-give me that!" Midori snatched the maid outfit from Akane and stomped off. The two girls smiled and high fived each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then! Here's the third chapy Minna~**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sorry we're late." Kirino apologized as he and the other three walked into the soccer club...but strangely no one was in there.

"Where is everyone?" Hayami asked no one in particular as he looked around. Nope, nada, the place was completely deserted.

"Well there was no one on the field when we passed it just a moment ago. So they're not practicing." Hamano answered, looking around as well, and same as Hayami's result; there was no one but them in the building.

"I guess they called it off." Tsurugi shrugged, and flopped on to the couch with his hands placed behind his head and legs crossed over.

"Shindou would have said something to me if they did. Or left a note on the front door." Kirino pointed out, Shindou is his best friend he would definitely tell him if practice would have been canceled.

"True." Hamano nodded.

Tsurugi wasn't listening, he still pissed as all hell at Kariya; cause of him he had to wear a dress in front of the school in like 48 hours from now! How could Kirino be so calm? Truth was, the said boy looked calm on the outside but was a ticking time bomb on the inside, when he sees Kariya, the first year is so dead meat!...But at least he'll have to wear a dress as well.

"Actually, now that I think of it.." Hayami started as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt and put them back on. "I remember Kurama saying something about helping the girls with their Maid café."

"You're joking, right?" Hamano sweatdropped.

"Nope." Hayami shook his head. "I bet ten to one that everyone is helping them now."

"So you'll give us each ten dollars if they're not helping?" Kirino raised an eyebrow. Tsurugi's ears perked up, what about free money?

.

.

.

.

.

"...Wait, that's what it means?" Hayami asked in a confused tone. That made Hamano fall over anime style, and Kirino sweatdrop.

"Yeah...Anyway, we should probably help them. Where are they?" Kirino asked.

"Oh umm...I think they're using one of the first year's classroom, 1B I think." Hayami answered.

"1B? That's your's and Tenma's classroom, right Tsurugi?" Hamano asked, turning to Tsurugi.

"Yeah, so what of it?" He replied.

"You haven't been listening one iota, have you?" Kirino sighed.

"Congratulations, you figured it out Pinky." Tsurugi clapped sarcastically.

"What did you just call me!?"

"You heard me Pig tails."

"S-stop giving me those stupid nicknames!"

"I can call you whatever I want to!"

Hayami and Hamano just watched the two bicker on and on, calling each other different names. Their eyes darted back and forth like they were watching a tennis game.

"What's gotten into those two...?" Hayami thought out loud.

"They remind me of my grandparents..." Hamano sweatdropped.

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。

"C'mon people! Heave-ho!" Midori shouted through the megaphone which she happened to "borrow" from the drama club. She and the other two got the guys to help them set up the café, like moving tables, chairs, flowers, decoration etc.

"I don't see you doing anything to help!" Kurama said back irritated as tried to move the teacher's desk out of the way.

"That's not true, I'm helping. I'm ordering you guys around, telling you what to do." She shouted once again through the megaphone. When will she give that a break?

"Midori-san," Aoi started off. "it would be a great help if you could help Hikaru with the streamers."

"Forget it. You two are lucky enough that I even agreed to wear that stupid, super short maids outfit!" She folded her arms stubbornly.

_CRASH!_

"Oh Nishiki, please do be careful." Shindou sighed. Nishiki accidentally one of the vases with the flowers in it, his face was super red.

"_Super...short...?_" Midori in a-.

"Nishiki, are you alright? You're having a nose bleed." Ichino pointed out handed him a tissue, which he accepted. "One of the broken fragments of the vase must have scratched your nose when you dropped it."

"O-oh, yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." Ichino smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hope you've liked it :)

I know, pervy Nishiki at the end xD


End file.
